Haikyuu! Training Camp Chapter 1
by konatachi17
Summary: The team go on a training camp to improve their compatibility. During the camp certain "BL" events occur which in hind site actually does improve their team work. (note 2 new OC characters are present and as the story progresses the level of yaoi will increase to a certain point-or until I get too shy to write that level of yaoi) Kagehina/Tsukkiyama/Asanoya/Daisuga/Ukatake
1. Chapter 1

Haikyuu training camp

Ukai-coach and Take-sensei were on their way to pick up the boys in the school mini-van for their special weekend away for a training camp in the mountains. Ukai-coach had seen it is as a necessity to co-ordinate the new group of awkward team mates. Considering their last training matches with Aoba Josai and Nekoma, no one could object even if they wanted to. Beside the point, a weekend away in the mountains promised to be quite enjoyable.

Dai-captain gathered everyone in front of the school by 6 am sharp. Hinata and Kageyama where gasping for air after having raced here again to prove who is fastest, this time it was Kageyama's win. "I wo- won't lose again you turd,'' Hinata managed to remark, to which Dai-captain dismissed before the two could get at it again. Tsukkishima lazily strolled towards the meeting area with Yamaguchi following quickly behind. ''Sorry we're late,'' he said with lack of sincerity as the van just arrived. Sugawara, Asahi, Nishinoya and Tanaka appeared from the gym with the supplies they needed for the weekend. Unfortunately Yoriko-san had caught a summer cold so she could not attend to which everyone cringed at the thought of dinner.

They greeted their coach and sensei and packed the supplies into the van. Once all that was done, they all squeezed into the van and where on their way. It would be an estimated 2 hour drive so everyone got comfortable. Ukai-coach had already designated their seats as follows: Kageyama next to Hinata, Tsukkishima next to Yamaguchi, Asahi next to Nishinoya and Tanaka in the back, Daichi next to Sugawara and Hikamori next to Izumi. Asahi was sure his neighbours were going to cause much trouble for him. Hinata and Kageyama sat next to each other avoiding eye contact all together. Tsukkishima put on his headphones to which Yamaguchi protested, "Tsukiiii!/." Tsukkishima reluctantly removes them and replaces them with earphones so they could both listen to which Yamaguchi blushed, "Thanks Tsukki…" Daichi and Sugawara were seated in the front chatting away and laughing like an old married couple. Ukai drove while smoking, listening to Take-sensei with the occasional comment and laugh.

It had not even been 10 minutes into the drive and those two where already at it again. Hinata was complaining about how he wanted the window seat but Kageyama had already settled so he wasn't going to be moving. The fiery red head protested, irritating Kageyama to the best of his ability in order to get that window seat. Needless to say it did not end well as Kageyama unleashed his iron claw grip on Hinata's head with crushing force. "Oww owww owwww! I'm sorry, let me go you turd, I sai-,'' managed Hinata before the van came to an abrupt stop.

"Oiiii you two, why do you think I put you two specifically next to each other. I heard from Daichi too, if you're gonna be on the same team you need to get along. Listen up, if by the end of this ride you two aren't practically inseparable there won't be any dinner for you, understood!?," Ukai coach exclaimed. ''Osu…," the pair managed unresponsively. "Ukai-kun don't you think that's a bit too harsh," Take-sensei commented. "Its fine, it'll be good for them. We mustn't spoil them," Ukai-coach responded as he started the van up again. Take-sensei was not convinced that it was fine but he trusted in Ukai-kun more than he doubted him. ''That's right you two, don't make trouble for everyone," Sugawara scolded in a motherly tone while Daichi stared them down into submission. ''Looks like the kids are getting scolded by mama and papa pfft…," Tsukki remarked to which Yamaguchi praised with the usual, "nice one Tsukki." Nishinoya and Tanaka weren't really paying much attention to the whole thing as they were playing truth or dare rock paper scissors, an invention of their own, against poor Asahi who was starting to resemble the dead more than the living.

Things settled down a bit more. 'Ka-ka-KAGEYAMA-KUN!'' Hinata suddenly blurted out his cheeks dyed a soft pink. ''What is it, why did you just suddenly shout into my ear,'' Kageyama questioned. The van wasn't very big and the seats where close together making it a little too close for comfort for the two. "Ah sorry, ano … just now…that was my bad…so...I'm saying I'm sorry,'' Hinata said as his voiced failed him with each word. Kageyama had to admit that Hinata looked cute at this moment as he apologized. ''Wait cute… no no no no, normally you shouldn't think something like that about another guy,'' Kageyama thought to himself. ''Kageyama-kun...,'' Hinata stared at him waiting for forgiveness. "Damn it Hinata don't stare so much /," Kageyama said with his voice breaking a bit." I was also at fault, so I'm sorry too. Anyway the coach is right if we are going to become the ultimate pair, our relationship must deepen on and off the court," Kageyama said this time a bit more composed. "un…," Hinata nodded in agreement. "…e-eto Kageyama-kun, how do we ''deepen'' our relationship..,'' Hinata questioned blushing as he was thinking of something a bit, how do you say "unwholesome".

Admittedly Kageyama didn't have much of a clue either but he decided to start simple so even Hinata-boke could understand. "How about we ask each other questions about ourselves and just go from there," Kageyama explained. "Osu osu," Hinata responded excitedly and ready to go.

"Okay so I'll go first, what's your favourite colour?'' Kageyama questioned a little too hostile than he should have due to his natural awkwardness in social situations.

To be continued (^_^)/

(please note this is my first try at fanfiction so… so / please be gentle senpai…also shounen ai/ yaoi ahead).


	2. Chapter 2-Favorite color

"Hmm my favourite colour…it's hard to explain…hmm like a blue black midnight colour or something like that…probably," Hinata said. ''Huh!? The hell is that, why does it have to be so hard to understand with you:0 ''probably" you say, just how much of an idiot are you," Kageyama exclaimed in frustration. "Well if I had to say, the closest to this colour …now that I look at it ...it's the shade of your eyes / but don't get me wrong or anything, I'm not saying I like your…eyes or anything," Hinata said as his blush intensified. ''Huh, what are you blushing for / seriously how stupid can you be...bo-bo Boke!" Kageyama said feeling a bit embarrassed as he was caught off guard by Hinata's words. "Oi, tsundere couple could you keep it down…," Tsukkishima said a bit irritated by the whole thing. This time there was no usual "nice one Tsukki'' appraisal from Yamaguchi as he had fallen asleep on Tsukki's shoulder with his lips slightly parted and a light snore. Tsukkishima may have been partly irritated by those two out of consideration for his sleeping friend, more than that he was surprised anyone could sleep through this.

"Anyway Kageyama-kun what's yours?" Hinata questioned with a smile on his face excited to what the answer would be. "Black," he said quite emotionlessly which one could suspect was a lie. "ehhh that's pretty plain and boring…," Hinata pouted as he wasn't quite convinced either. "What do you want from me _ what's wrong with black," Kageyama responded in his own defence. Izumi-kun peered over from the other seat. Izumi-kun had always been over-friendly and knew at least one or two things about each player as a result. It was sort of a hobby of his to ask such trivial things like "what's your favourite food" or "who is your favourite idol", etcetera. In Kageyama's case it seemed he knew Kageyama's favourite colour. "Hmm that's strange, just the other day you said it was a red-orange colour, more specifically and I quote, "like Hinata's hair colour…," or something like that," Izumi said smiling. "Oiiii kora, don't say you're quoting and then add "something like that" in front of it, more importantly don't butt in where you don't belong," Hikamori said as he punched Izumi right in the head. "How mean…," Izumi cried and pouted sitting back down in his seat.

Back to the matter at hand, the Hinata who liked Kageyama's eye colour and the Kageyama who liked Hinata's hair colour where now staring at each other blushing with a red that intensified with each passing second. Hinata stares blankly to which Kageyama retreats his gaze. Silence befalls them neither willing to break the awkwardness of it all. The van makes a sharp turn catching everyone, Hinata the most, by surprise. "Ah my bad," Ukai-coach shouts from the front. "Ukai-kun please be more careful," Take-sensei tries to scold .Everyone was fine though more a less. Yamaguchi was still asleep, looking more comfortable at that as he clung onto Tsukki. Sugawara released his grip on Daichi's arm, as he had instinctively gripped onto it for support, blushing and slightly embarrassed. Asahi had done the same thing but was pretty much crushing Nishinoya in his bear hug. Tanaka was unshaken as he looked over at all his winnings from their game with a satisfied grin on his face. Hikamori was trying to pry Izumi off of him as Izumi clung onto him for dear life. In the case of those two, after hearing each other's favourite colours, they had become overly sensitive to each other's presence. Hinata had been forced to lean onto Kageyama's chest for support and he had not been able to regain his composure. Kageyama was beside himself as to what to do in a situation like this. He slowly brought his trembling hands to Hinata's shoulders in an effort to help Hinata compose himself.

Kageyama panicked and grabbed Hinata's shoulder with a lot more force than he should have. "Nnghh …ka-Kageyama-kun you're kind of hurting me….," Hinata said as he looked up at Kageyama. "Ah, sorry about that…," Kageyama said as he soften his grip and helped Hinata gain his composure again, all while averting his gaze to look out the window. Awkward silence filled the atmosphere between them so much so that you could practically smell it. "So anyway umm do you like volleyball…,'' Hinata awkwardly questioned. He was questioning himself as to why he asked that, of course Kageyama-kun liked, more than liked, Kageyama loved volley ball. "That goes without saying Boke," Kageyama exclaimed. "…but there was a time you know…when I grew to hate it…or rather myself…'' said Kageyama quite seriously. Now that Hinata thought about it the Kageyama he remembered playing against was quite different from how he played right now. "Ba-back when I was known as ou-sama no court (king of the court)…I used to be so alone…," Kageyama said trembling hiding his expression in his hands. Kageyama felt a re-assuring weight on his shoulder. " Look at me, that doesn't matter now, those days are in the past and… and now you're not alone nor will you ever be…because even if everyone else leaves you I'll always be with you …" Hinata proclaimed. "Get a room you too," Tsukkishima mocked to which Yamaguchi murmured in his sleep, ''Nice one Shuukii." One could swear they could see a slight blush on Tsukki's cheeks at that moment but that shall remain a mystery. Realisation. Hinata realised what he had just proclaimed, no matter how anyone from the outside could look at it, Hinata has just proclaimed his eternal love for Kageyama. "Umm no, that's to say…um always to spike your tosses and to…um that is," Hinata said fumbling over his own words. "Thanks Hinata," Kageyama said with an actual smile on his lips. The smile took Hinata aback a bit but he at least managed an "Osu osu..," in response.

The ride continued like that with the two getting to know each other and Sugawara and Daichi chatting like one of those weird old couples with jokes no one else understood. Tanaka was still owning Asahi and Nishinoya at their new invented game, Asahi had given up a long time ago but Nishinoya didn't know when to quit. Yamaguchi was still sound asleep as Tsukkishima couldn't find it in him to wake him. Izumi was chatting on and on to which Hikamori was trying to suppress his need to knock him out cold. Ukai was trying to explain the sport to Take-sensei who had insisted and insisted upon insisting on learning. Ukai could not deny him even if he wanted to. He found it cute how curious he was, almost like a puppy.

To be continued.

(Sorry I took so long, my internet connection was being horrible =_=)


	3. Chapter 3-Team Names

Team Names

"Uwaaaaah it's so beautiful," Hinata said as he peered out the window. They were almost there now, a drive up and there would reach the inn they would be staying at. "Boke! Stay on your side…," Kageyama exclaimed as he playfully punched Hinata over the head. "Oww that hurt you turd," Hinata said to which Ukai-coach responded, "I hope you boys haven't forgotten what I said." Though Ukai-coach was only teasing as he could tell that they had gotten closer now. They may have been using the same speech however the feeling of it wasn't that of rivals but of true team mates.

The van came to a stop leaving everyone puzzled as to what was going on. "Ukai-kun, why are we stopping here only at the bottom, is something wrong…," Take-sensei questioned a bit concerned as he kind of had a good idea where this was going, he didn't like it. Everyone was in a panic, was the van broken, would they have to walk all the way up that mountain. It looked like a 40 minute hike at most and no one was in the mood. Knowing their coach they had gnawing feeling that this was all part of Ukai-coach's plan and they began bracing themselves.

"Okay everyone outside, front and centre," Ukai-coach instructed as he got out the van to which Take-sensei could only mutter a nervous, "Ukai-kun…" as he joined his side outside. Everyone dejectedly filed outside muttering complains. "Che, damn that old man…Oi, oi Yamaguchi…hurry up and wake up…," said Tsukkishima as he gently woke up his sleeping friend. "Hmmm what time is it *yawn* …ahh gomen (sorry) Tsukki /," Yamaguchi said blushing as he realised he had been sleeping on Tsukkishima's shoulder the whole time. "You don't have to apologize …it's not like I minded or anything…This was payback for that strawberry shortcake you brought me the other day / now we're even," said Tsukkishima with a slight, emphasis on slight, blush. (Tsukki doesn't like owing anyone anything and his favourite food is strawberry short cake) "Un no proble-," Yamaguchi tried to say as he was interrupted by Ukai-coach banging on the side of the van. "Oiiii, I said front and centre," Ukai exclaimed. The two hastily join the rest outside in fear of what their coach would do if they decide to take their time.

"Yosh, everyone your training starts now. You are all going to hike up this mountain," Ukai-coach exclaimed with a sly twinkle in his eye. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh," everyone cried in unison. "Ah don't worry their marked paths and stairs to the top so it's not that major of a task," Ukai explained quite satisfied by his master plan. "Ukai-kun, I don't think that's the problem…after such a long ride I don't think their up to it…I mean aren't you being a bit harsh on them…," Take-sensei voiced his concern. "But it's not like they were doing anything physically demanding by just sitting in their seats, It should be fine," Ukai reasoned. "But still…," Take-chan said still a bit unsure. "Hey trust me ok, I would never put your students in danger…," Ukai said as he tried to re-assure Take-sensei. ''It will be fine," Ukai said as he ruffled Take-sensei's hair. "Don't treat me like a child," Take-sensei complained. "Ahh sorry sorry, you're just so short and you look so young, I couldn't help it…sorry," Ukai-kun said awkwardly while avoiding eye contact with the shorter senpai. "Ukai-kun, you kno- you know that I'm your elder right…you should respect your elders," the flustered Take-sensei managed to express his opinion. "Ah-hem," Tsukkishima interrupted a bit irritated as he couldn't make any further remarks in fear of how the old man might punish him.

"Right…You're all going to split up into teams according to your seating. As a team you will find your way up to the inn…ah Take-chan, I mean Take-sensei can you please grab the maps under the driver's seat," Ukai-kun instructed. "That was close I tripped up and called him that nick name," Ukai-kun thought to himself as Take-sensei handed him the maps looking more flustered than ever. Take-sensei fumbles a bit but he manages to maintain his footing. "Now team KageHina, that's Kageyama and Hinata abbreviated, you will be taking this path, team Tsukkiyama this path," Ukai-coach explained to the teams as he handed them the maps. "Huh, why does my name go last," Hinata immaturely complained. "It doesn't really matter does it Boke," Kageyama bluntly scolded. "Well in the world of anime and manga, its called coupling, shipping if you will. The seme or the more dominant person in the relationship, their name comes first and the uke, the submissive, comes last," Izumi explained in his most eloquent voice. "You sure know a lot of useless stuff don't you," Hikamori commented clearly not as impressed as Izumi-kun wanted him to be. "Yeah something like that, anyway team Izumori…no that's not it, Hikami…hmm doesn't really matter, here you take the stairway on this side," Ukai coach said pointing to the stairway on the right side. The stairs looked steep so this wasn't going to be any easier compared to the pathway, if anything it would be more mentally tasking. "Since I'm taller than you it should be Izumori," Izumi-kun justified. "By like 5 centimetres, whatever. I don't really care," Hikamori scoffed to which Izumi was delighted as he got his way. "Okay since that's settled, team Daisuga you take this path, you should see some stairs after walking for bit," Ukai said as he handed Sugawara a map. "Why am I the uke, I am much more dependable than Daichi," Sugawara questioned with a smile. "I have to agree with him on that, this guy always has my back," Daichi said as he brought in Sugawara into an embrace while ruffling the silver like strands. "That goes without saying," Hikamori vaguely explained. Sugawara didn't still quite understand but just smiled and accepted it. "Last but not least team AsaNoyaNaka," Ukai-kun said as he handed the last map to Asahi-san.

"Pfft so like a threesome," Tsukkishima mocked right on cue. "Nice X'DD nice one Tsukki," Yamaguchi laughed as he playfully slapped Tsukkishima on the shoulder. "Tsukkishima you bastard," Tanaka and Nishinoya screeched in unison. Hinata and Asahi-san just blushed as they were probably thinking something quite un-wholesome. "Tsukkishima please, don't say such indecent things it's embarrassing," Sugawara scolded. Daichi was shaking in irritation as he tried to restrain himself. Kageyama and Take-sensei seemed to be the only ones who didn't understand the reference. "Ok, quiet down. Thanks for the imagery and now we'll be changing the name to AsaNoya and Tanaka," Ukai finally decided. "Doesn't that make me a third wheel," Tanaka questioned. "Ah geez fine you will be team Ace, are we good, good. You all have your cellphones, if there's an emergency just call us," Ukai-kun said as he started moving back to the van. "Wait, just for the fun of it, why don't we give sensei and you a team name, I'm thinking Ukatake," Izumi added. Take-sensei blushed as he realized he was the uke, he was older and so he felt he had failed somehow. "Sure, why not. Last team there has to do 50 push-ups. See you there," Ukai-kun said as he drove off with Take-chan by his side, more silent than usual he noted.


	4. Chapter 4-Baka-senpai

''Ukai-kun you mustn't do that, it's bad for the environment," Take-sensei scolded. Ukai had just casually thrown out his worn out cigarette bud out the window. Ukai-kun could tell from his tone of voice that Take-sensei had something else besides environmental issues on his mind. "Yeah yeah global warming and all that, I'm sorry, next time I will dispose of it properly," he teasingly said as he ruffled his senpai's hair. "Ukai-kun that's no good, you should really keep your eyes on the road," Take-sensei corrected Ukai-kun. At this point Ukai-kun was used to Take-sensei's "scolding", in quotation marks because it was never harsh or anything, more times than often it sounded like friendly advice more than a scold. Either way Ukai-kun Knew that Take-sensei meant well and he always enjoyed seeing Take-sensei's expression of pure sincerity. It was nice having someone who cared for him. At times he would get jealous when Take-sensei would show that face to others, though he never understood why, regardless to say he cherished those moments he got to see that expression.

''….also you shouldn't…treat me like a kid…," Take-sensei said as his voice drifted off with each passing word. His eyebrows furrowed and shoulders tightened. A lump of nervousness rose to his throat, "I'm older than you yet…yet I'm like this," he said as his voice broke. Take-sensei had never been good with confrontations or anything like that, despite his persistent nature. Politeness was like breathing to him so when it came to raising his voice or getting angry, he was beside himself as how to act. Frankly speaking he wasn't sure why he was feeling this way or what feeling it was to begin with, all he knew was he was starting to tear up.

''Okay that came out of nowhere, I was just playing around. Sorry I overstepped my boundaries and was over-familiar. That's right we are just colleagues too so I really shouldn't be, It's always been a bad habit of mine…," Ukai-kun rambled on. He was beside himself as how he should handle the situation. He had developed a soft side for Take-sensei and he never wanted to do anything to upset him in any way. ''I'm sorry…it's not like you over-stepped your bounds…I just...god, why do I always over-think things," Take-sensei admitted his bad habit. "it's just…I'm your senpai and I feel like I should be doing more for the boys…I should be of more use to them and …you too…I'm clumsy and not very athletic…I don't even know much about the sport, I mean my only redeeming quality, persistence, most people find annoying and troublesome…," Take-sensei said as he let out his frustrations. "I wish I was more like you…more dependable…more helpful…I want to do more since…I am your senpai after all…," Take-sensei said as he finished his self-demotivation.

Ukai-kun pondered for a while as to how he could fix this. He wasn't the best at multi-tasking but he did his best because he could see Take-sensei could use a pick-me-up. He managed to string together an opening response, '' what are you over-thinking things for Baka-senpai," he teasingly said trying to lighten the mood. "You shouldn't think so little of yourself, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be here. Coaching these boys is one of the most responsible things I've done so far ever since graduating high school. Frankly I have to say thanks," Ukai-kun said easing the tension in Take-sensei's shoulders. "Yeah and you know I wish I could be more like you. If I had been denied as many times as you were, I would have given up on the second or third try. You made their all happen and I'm sure your student's know that,'' said Ukai-kun as he parked the van for a while. He turns to Take-sensei to look him in the eye. ''You don't have to try to do everything, just your best is more than enough. You're doing great learning the sport so far and asking for more from anyone would just be impossible. I literally couldn't have asked for a better partner. Though I have to agree your persistence was annoying and you're a total klutz, but we can't have it all," said Ukai-kun as he moved a hand to ruffle his senpai's hair. He hesitated but Take-sensei's warm smile gave him the go-ahead. "From where I'm sitting it seems to me you're perfect," Take-sensei said smiling trying to hold back the tears. Ukai had said just what he needed to hear to cure his inferior complex. "Okay okay, enough with the mushy stuff," said Ukai-kun as he started the van up again. "Oh yeah one more thing, can I can call you Sensei…it's better than calling you Take-chan / that is if you don't mind," Ukai-kun inquired. "Ah sure …then should I come up with a nick name for you too ...umm let's see...Keishin-kun or...Kei-chan...Uwaaaah," a flustered Take-chan responded. "Um no there's…there's really no need. I'm already used to Ukai-kun and…," said Ukai-kun as he tried not to swerve of the road at the thought of his senpai calling him by his first name. "Ukai-kun it is then," said Take-sensei as he couldn't help grin at how cute Ukai-kun's reaction was just now. Take-sensei felt more comfortable than ever with Ukai-kun. He realised that someone as amazing as Ukai-kun (according to him) could be clumsy at times too. He couldn't help but laugh at himself for having over-thought things through before. Ukai-kun had put his mind at rest and he felt that he was amazing himself in his own ways. They drove for ten more minutes, laughing and joking, their friendship had deepened. They reached the inn they would be staying at. They unpacked their supplies and went to check into their rooms. Their budget wasn't the greatest so Ukai-kun and Take-sensei would be sharing a room and the boys in another larger room.

They prepared for lunch for the boys to eat when they finally got there. Turns out Ukai-kun was actually pretty good at cooking. Take-sensei wasn't half bad but combined with his clumsiness…let's just say it didn't end well. Ukai-kun scolded him for overcooking the vegetables and almost burning himself with the boiling water. For the sake of his safety and Take-sensei's, he ordered Take-sensei to take a break and wait for the teams to arrive outside, it was about time they started arriving.

(Sorry for the late update m (_ _) m had a writer's block…I think you can tell in the way I wrote: p)

.


End file.
